Those Clumsy Masks
by Faulty Paragon
Summary: It's about life, really- because underneath their masks of power and dominance and self-acceptance, they really are just clumsy teenagers. A drabble/oneshot collection featuring characters throughout the series- pairings listed inside. Spoilers will be present, so be warned.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This document has been sitting on my computer just _begging_ to be posted for at least half a year now- it's time to finally post some of these. For context, I've played every Persona game/spinoff except Q and 2, so all other characters/pairings are fair game.

This will be a collection of drabbles (and potentially larger oneshots as well) following different characters. All specific pairings and characters will have their own titles and running arcs, so pay attention to drabble titles.

I hope you enjoy! Please leave a review/PM me with your thoughts. I'd love to hear from you!

[begrudging respect] will follow Ryuji and Ann's dynamic.

* * *

Those Clumsy Masks

[begrudging respect - 1]

Shujin Academy did not like anything… _different_ from the norm. The cold gazes, malicious whispers- they somehow manifested in terrifying forms, echoing through the halls with every step, shadowed eyes glinting evilly.

Ann had long become accustomed to the isolation of being _different._ Those gazes, whispers, shadows- they were all she knew.

So, when Ryuji Sakamoto first limped in, head shining bleach blond and aggressive and nothing _but_ different… she had never felt more warmth than in that moment.

She'd never admit it, but her resolve grew that day. If he could own it- that _difference_ \- then so could she.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Writing drabbles is something I've sorely missed, with my longer ongoing pieces dominating my life. This feels nice. Also, I prefer the name Akira to Ren, and that probably won't change.

If you have a prompt for me to write about, feel free to let me know! I might add it in if I'm inspired.

[of artists and inspirations] will follow Yusuke interacting with everyone, but most prominently, Akira.

* * *

Those Clumsy Masks

[of artists and inspirations 1]

"Hold still- just like that."

Akira paused, cup a hairsbreadth from parted lips, trembling from the sudden stop. His eyes were trained upon the counter, hand trembling, heart pounding as he imagined Yusuke's eyes on him, intimately immortalizing every curve and plane of his silhouette onto the page. "Yusuke, I-"

"Hm? What is it, Akira?" The artist sounded so genuinely surprised that Akira's eyes automatically snapped to him, despite the order to stay motionless. Dark, hooded eyes peered back, confusion knitting Yusuke's brow, sketchpad open for Akira to see.

He was drawing Morgana, not Akira.

 _Dammit._ "Nothing." He burned his tongue.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Here's [family matters], which will follow the Leblanc trio. Leave a comment/PM me with your thoughts! :D

* * *

Those Clumsy Masks

[family matters 1]

"Call him already!" the redhead groaned, perched expectantly upon a stool. "I wanna see him! It's been months!"

Sojiro rolled his eyes at Futaba's eagerness, shushing her with the phone against his ear. Before he could shoo her away completely, the line clicked, a confident voice responding, "Akira Kurusu speaking."

A lump formed unbidden in Sojiro's throat; clearing it gruffly, he murmured, "It's me." He paused, struggling to find the words. "Well... Futaba and I can't eat an entire Christmas cake alone…"

Silence. Then, oh-so quietly, Akira replied, "I've practiced your curry a lot, this past year."

Instinctively, Sojiro's eyes snapped to Akira's vacant seat, spot forever reserved for the young man. "We'll be waiting."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Here's the start of Ryuji and Akira's adventures, [footsteps on pavement].

* * *

Those Clumsy Masks

[footsteps on pavement 1]

Ryuji barely noticed the brisk air as they left the ramen shop, tucking his hands into his pockets more out of shyness than for warmth. Casting a glance over to the brunet, he felt the flush in his cheeks grow hotter, his eyes tracing Akira's outline against the grey skies. With his tousled hair and pink nose, glasses fogging up clumsily, he looked nothing short of endearing.

He froze. _What the eff am I thinking, man?_

"Ryuji?" Akira's voice, so soothing and calm, broke him out of his shock.

The heat in his stomach couldn't be attributed to the ramen.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I'm only uploading this to avoid writing the last 1000 words for a paper due tomorrow. Why is writing fics so much easier than writing academic work? Ugh.

Here's Morgana's route, [to be a real boy]. I've been focusing a lot on P5, I know- I have stuff with P1, 3 and 4 in the works.

If you enjoyed this, then please leave a review/PM me your thoughts! I'd love to hear from you.

* * *

Those Clumsy Masks

[to be a real boy 1]

He trembled upon the soft futon whilst his dream self ran faster than he ever thought possible. Countless taunts were chasing after him in the forms of Shadows, passersby… friends.

" _You thought you were one of us?"_ Lady Ann scoffed when he ran up to her, desperately trying to hide from the monsters behind him. Immediately, he fled from her.

Ryuji's voice mocked, _"Like hell you'd ever be a real person!"_

Then… Joker. _"You're nothing but a cat. Shut up and learn your place."_

This was the thousandth time this dream had haunted him- and in his heart, he knew it wouldn't be the last.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Here's another peek of the Leblanc fam!

* * *

Those Clumsy Masks

[family matters 2]

"You're still the only man who's ever sat in my passenger seat, y'know," he murmured wryly, grinning sidelong at the young man on his left. The last year after probation had changed Akira- his chin was raised, eyes no longer covered by those glasses.

In a rare display of affection, Sojiro reached over and mussed the youth's hair. "Futaba couldn't wait to see you." I _couldn't wait to see you,_ he thought, heart surging with pride at the warmth in his heart.

Akira smiled gently back. "It's good to be home."

Sojiro melted. "Welcome back." After a year apart, his family was finally together again.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: And I'm back. I've been stockpiling these for a bit. Let me know what you think!

* * *

[begrudging respect 2]

"Dude, are we really gonna let her come with us?"

Akira sighed. "I…" After a moment, he seemed to make a decision. Beckoning Ryuji closer, he whispered, "She deserves to, just as much as us. _Way_ more than me, with what Kamoshida did to her."

Ryuji's blood ran cold. The blond clenched his fist, eyes widening, horror filling every pore.

"No," he breathed.

"Almost," Akira murmured back.

He slammed his fist into the vending machine, startling the others. He looked up at Ann's determined expression tinged with grief.

She used to smile a lot, with Shiho. _Not anymore,_ he realized. That knowledge hurt.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Let me know what you think! Enjoy :D

* * *

[family matters 3]

"Hey you two, I'm closing up shop," he called upstairs.

No response.

Sojiro sighed, continuing shutdown of Leblanc's operations for the day. Yet, after he was done, there still wasn't any sign of the two teenagers.

A twinge of concern stabbed his heart. _Futaba? Akira?_

In the end, he climbed the stairs two at a time, anxiety growing as they didn't respond to his calls-

Only to find them curled up on the couch, the credits of their game rolling, sleeping soundly.

He covered them with a blanket, tucking it around their cheeks, savouring the sight of the kids he'd always silently call his own, finally at peace.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Akechi-centric ones will be [a twisted playhouse]. I have mixed feelings on Pancake Boy.

* * *

[a twisted playhouse]

He watched the headlines roll, death toll rising by the hour as more and more remains were pulled out of the wreckage. It was terrible, really- the passersby around him would gasp and murmur quietly as they took in the news, flashing for all the world to see on the large monitors displayed above the crossing. So many dead, just because of one man's sudden actions.

 _A psychotic breakdown,_ the reporters called it.

Akechi smiled inside, lips curling deliciously upwards. Every new body found was just another stepping stone for his own justice.


	10. Chapter 10

[footsteps on pavement 2]

Every single time they left Shujin together, Ryuji found himself walking in step with Akira. There was something about how the brunet moved so fluidly by his side, occupying all the space that Ryuji never bothered filling before. It was comforting, safe- warm.

But there was also something about how, once in a while, the brunet's eyes would cloud over as Ryuji chattered away. He'd look through the rain at a busy sidewalk. He'd sigh.

And then, once in a while, his eyes would swing back to Ryuji- dark, hooded.

In those moments, Ryuji's mouth would dry up. He'd freeze, no longer safe- yet, warmer.


	11. Chapter 11

Those Clumsy Masks

[footsteps on pavement 3]

"Ryuji? Is that you?"

"What the heck- Mom?!" the blonde cried, spinning on his heel. To his horror, the petite woman behind him was indeed his mother. _Aw shit, what do I do? I can't say we were on a stakeout, ohshitshitshit-_

She smiled, unaware of his inner turmoil. "I was getting ingredients for dinner. Who's this, Ryuji?"

Akira stood. "It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Sakamoto," he bowed politely. "I'm Akira Kurusu, Ryuji's friend." They smiled warmly at each other.

Ryuji sank to his haunches, facepalming. _Aw, eff this shit._ Yet, hearing his mom and best friend trade light conversation… it was a first for him. It felt good.


End file.
